williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Independence Quest
Independence Quest is a 4th of July Special created by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It aired on July 4, 2015, on Orange Otter Network (now Golden Koala Network). Plot Janice Karl finds two villainous dormice named Colton and Birch in front of her home in Chipotleville. She turns them into humans and renames the female Colton, Connie and the female Birch, Bernadette. She makes them her sidekicks and helps her with taking over the United States of America by kidnapping Barack Obama. Will the heroes save the U.S. from danger? Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Janice Karl, Jelly Otter, Kai-Lan, Brandy Harrington, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Star Butterfly, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Mabel Pines *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle, and Pretty Bit Popple *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Daisy Duck, Roobear Koala, Zipper Cat, Leo, and Potato Chip Popple *Kate as Party Popple *Ivy as Nina, Portia Porcupine, Isabella Diego, Jennifer Koala, Rosellia McLaren Allison, Melody, Brenda Wagner, Becky Bopper, Annie, and Haley Long *Catherine as Connie *Julie as Minnie Mouse, Black Widow, Betty Koala, Puffball Popple, Prize Popple, *Salli as Halley Wagner *Belle as Sheriff Callie, Mickey Mouse, and Pamie Penguin *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Pancake Popple, Shari Sunbeam *Princess as Candace Flynn, Katherine Koala, Woolma Lamb, and Bonnie Wagner *Bridget as Bernadette *Emma as Lucky Popple *Eric as Donald Duck, Hawkeye, Iron Man, and P.C. Popple *Brian as Ferb Fletcher *Young Guy as Mr. Whiskers, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Marco Diaz, Dipper Pines, Phineas Flynn, Jake Long, and Billy Wagner *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Quincy *Paul as Captain America *Diesel as Goofy *Joey as Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Alan as Thor *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Scary Voice as Hulk *Steven as Floppy Rabbit *Stock Bark SFX as Pluto Transcript see the words "WilliamWill Television presents". the title appears see Colton and Birch at a dumpster near Janice's home Colton: "Hey Birch! Let's get our rotten rumps out of this stinky dumpster and invade that house!" Birch: "Good idea!" two run up on top of a mailbox Colton: "Hold on my pal, let's get launched from the flag." Birch: "How? Waving it?" Colton: "No you nitwit! Like this!" (Uses the mailbox's flag to launch Birch, but Colton is launched with him too) reach an open window of Janice's house Birch: "Now what?" Colton: "Follow me!" go inside Janice's home Colton: "Hey Birch, a giantess from our point of view!" Birch: "What giantess, where?" Colton: "Look this way, idiot!" Janice Karl: "What are you doing here?!" Colton: "Just for a little visit... " Birch: "Uh, I don't get this." Janice Karl: "I have an idea, I'll make you join my side as human girls." Colton: "Girls?! I don't like the sound of that!" Janice Karl: "Too bad!" Birch: "Why human girls?" Janice Karl: "We'd make a better team-up!" Colton: "Fine...." injects a serum in them and they began to turn into human girls Janice: "You are now Connie and Bernadette!" Connie: "Looks like I gotta get used to this." Bernadette: "Me too." Janice: "You do have to. C'mon girls." Connie: "Why?" Janice: "You'll find out." Bernadette: "What is it?" Janice: "I SAID YOU'LL FIND OUT!" Connie: "Take a chill pill..." the White House Barack Obama: "Looks like I've got another duty to keep society stable." (prepares for his work) Connie: "Surprise!" Janice: "We are gonna...." Bernadette: ".....Tie you up!" tie up Barack Obama Barack Obama: "What do you think you're doing? This isn't legal." Janice: "Who cares?! Come on, girls! Let's throw that jerk out!" throw him out of the window Barack Obama: "Ouch! You hurt me!" Connie: "So I have an idea: Cause more destruction!" Janice: "That'll work fine!" with WilliamWill2343 and his friends WilliamWill2343: "Team, I have an important message for you." Katherine: "What's that?" Isabella Diego: "Aye aye aye!" WilliamWill2343: "Barack Obama has been kidnapped! That could derail society!" Brandy Harrington: "This is terrible!" Mr. Whiskers: "I agree!" WilliamWill2343: "And what's worse is that Janice has taken over the United States of America as President!" Dipper Pines: "That means our lives would be ruined!" Isabella Diego: "Oh no!" Star Butterfly: "We'll try and get the president back." Lucky Popple: "Good thinking, pal!" Isabella Diego: "But how?" Melody: "Let's find a method, everyone." Lucky Popple: "How about if we head to the White House and attack her by force?" Shari Sunbeam: "Sounds like a plan!" Mabel Pines: "But we need steps to make it work!" Puzzle Popple: "Do you mean the ones you make with your feet?" (laughs) PC Popple: "No! They are part of the instructions!" Lucky Popple: "First, we get on Quintion's jet." Isabella Diego: "Muy bien." Lucky Popple: "Then, we go inside the White House and Shari will defeat her while the rest of us will rescue Barack Obama." Shari Sunbeam: "Sounds good!" Isabella Diego: "Excellenté!" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: "Now, let's find Quintion's jet." eventually find the Jet June: "There it is!" Quincy: "Let's get in!" Isabella Diego: "Si!" Iron Man: "I'm ready to unleash my abilities." Katherine: "Me too." Hawkeye: "I agree." practice their moves Isabella Diego: "Nice!" Shari Sunbeam: "I'll practice mine as well!" (practices her abilities) Halley Wagner: "Don't tell me that this is like a cheesy superhero movie." Bonnie Wagner: "Keep your cool, Halley!" Williamwill2343: "Now, let's go!" Mickey Mouse: "OK! Get ready, everyone!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Washington D.C. Isabella Diego: "We're here!" Rosellia: "How do we enter the White House now?" Sheriff Callie: "I got an idea." Mimi Rabbit: "What's that?" Sheriff Callie: "A break-in attempt. We just burst through the window!" Kai-Lan: "But I'm pretty sure we're gonna damage it!" Black Widow: "Why do you think it matters? At least be invisible or something!" Donald Duck: "Invisibility? Baloney!" Isabella Diego: "No, no." go through the window Katherine: "Now, let's find the villains." find the villains in the Oval Office Hawkeye: "Aha!" Shari Sunbeam: "You're gonna be stopped now!" Janice: "Oh crud!" Bernadette: "We're in trouble!" Connie: "Yeah, big trouble if ya ask me." Shari Sunbeam: "I'll show you now!" Isabella Diego: "Si!" Jake Long: "I'll change into my dragon form!" Hayley Long: "Me too!" and Haley change into their dragon forms Phineas Flynn: "I'll use a Super Soaker to give them a wash-off!" Ferb Fletcher: "And I'll use one of the droids we worked on." Candace Flynn: "I have nothing to say about this, Phineas, but a Super Soaker?!" WilliamWill2343: "Come on Candace, it's their weapon of choice for the day." Candace: (sighs) "Oh well..." Isabella Diego: "Take that, Janice!" (attacks her) Janice Karl: "OW! How dare you?" Isabella Diego: "Toma esto de nuevo!" (attacks her once more) Shari Sunbeam: "This calls for transformation!" transforms into a sun bear Halley Wagner: "I thought you were gonna say celebration because it ain't one right now." Lucky Popple: "But this is bear-ly over!" attacks Connie and Bernadette Connie: "AHHHHH! HELP US!" Bernadette: "MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!" continues attacking Connie and Bernadette. She then swipes them out the White House with her paw, knocking them out cold Brenda Wagner: "Hooray! You saved the US!" Kai-Lan: "Good job, Shari!" transform back into a human Shari Sunbeam: "Thank you! That was well deserved. No more havoc to the US!" Katherine: "It's true! And wait a minute. Looks like the end is near! So anyway, goodbye, audience! We'll see you real soon!" Out End. Category:Specials